


Of Blood and Art

by DarlingTrashsnail



Category: Averno Township
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingTrashsnail/pseuds/DarlingTrashsnail
Summary: A vampire and his Mysterious teacher
Kudos: 1





	Of Blood and Art

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic may say teacher/student relationship and may be a bit saucy but both parties are adults and also also not really a teacher nor a student at a new school lmao I promise it’ll make since later.

‘ That smell...it calls to me like a siren. It’s a scent usually followed by tears or a cry of pain. it’s potent and stains the air, most humans probably wouldn’t be drawn in by the smell of blood. To most it’s scary to even see it, yet for me it’s the opposite it’s thrilling. ‘ 

It was the dark of night when the male would write events down in his journals filling them to the brim with all he observed. He groaned standing from his spot, the smell hadn’t vanished and he was starting to feel affects of not eating. 

Usually it wouldn’t affect him because someone would have patched up the smell or covered it with a bandage. So this made him curious. 

Thus he took it upon himself to investigate. He’d Followed the long halls until he was metwith a building he’d never seen before. 

The sound of classical music played inside and light shown through the windows. The smell of paint started to cloud over the stench of death. 

The male entered the building to find Mr.Williams sat In front of an easel. He was a teacher at A New school , no one however knew what he taught or where he’d come from. How strange..did the artist happen to cut himself while painting?“Ah excuse me..” the vampire called out to catch the others attention. 

Mr.Williams turned his head catching the others eye and smiled “Ah hello there! I don’t think we’ve met.” He smiled walking over to the other. “I’m Mr.Williams, a teacher here...tho I don’t think most students know where my class is.” He have a small laugh holding out his hand to the offer to shake. It was covered in red paint as well as his apron which held brushes. 

“Alaric Frost” the vampire said shaking the others hand. That’s when he smelt it, Ah..he glanced down at his hand. Trying to resist the urge to taste the paint. 

“I was drawn in by the music I guess.” He said softly before it became too much. He brought the hand he’d just used to greet the other to his mouth. He lapped up the red liquid that coated his hand. 

“Err-what are you doing?” Mr.williams called to the other taken back by the strange action. “You shouldn’t lick paint from your hand..” he said in a stern tone as if he was scolding the student. Yet the vampire couldn’t help seeing through his ploy, he knew it wasn’t paint. It was the blood he’d been searching for and it tasted Devine. Once his hand was clear it was evident in his eyes that he wanted more. 

“Ah of all the people to discover me, it had to be a vampire.” Mr.williams shook his head. He was disappointed in himself. he had brought supplies from his home studio and hadn’t suspected anyone to notice. Alaric stared to the other as he noticed a change in his soft and calming behavior. 

“Guess this means I have to get rid of you as well.” The teacher slowly started to approach Alaric. 

The boy backed away slowly before his back was met by a wall. “What if we work together-“ he said quickly thinking it may be his only chance at survival. This caused the red head to raise a brow. 

“Mr.Williams! Y-you can continue your work.. and I won’t say a thing as long as you provide me with blood.” He continued which caused the other to laugh and move closer. 

“Work with a vampire? You know what that would help with the spoiling problem.” He smiled now inches away from the other. “I think that would work splendid.” He said before reaching into his apron and pulling a small tub of red liquid out. the top opened with a pop noise. Alaric’s eyes darted to the small container and he couldn’t help but sniff the air. 

“ for you..partner.” He said quickly before dipping his fingers into the liquid. He smeared them across the vampires lip causing him to wince. “Enjoy it, while its still fresh.” Hakoda waved before returning to his painting. 

  
Alaric sucked on his blood covered lip blushing a bit thinking back to the intimate moment he’d just shared with a teacher.


End file.
